


Lucky

by Shortstubbypotato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bloodlust, Confession, Cream, Cross/Dream freeform, Crush, DreamSans - Freeform, ErrorXInk, Errorink - Freeform, Errorsans - Freeform, F/M, Horrorlust - Freeform, Ink/Error freeform, Inksans - Freeform, Nightkiller - Freeform, Short, UndertaleAu, blueberrysans - Freeform, crosssans - Freeform, crossxdream - Freeform, dreamandcrossareshybeans, dreamxcross, dustberry - Freeform, dustsans - Freeform, dustxblueberry, errink - Freeform, errorisatsundere, horrorsans - Freeform, horrorxlust, inkteases, inkxerror - Freeform, killersans - Freeform, lustsans - Freeform, lustxhorror, nightmarehasangerissues, nightmaresans - Freeform, nightmarexkiller - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, undertaleshort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstubbypotato/pseuds/Shortstubbypotato
Summary: Confessing your crush to their friends is a big deal... and hard work
Relationships: Dream/Cross, Dust/Blueberry, Ink/Error, Nightmare/Killer, horror/lust
Kudos: 24





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was made by my friend who isn’t on here. The second chapter was made by me! This is a short by the way, even though there is two parts.

~Dream and Ink~  
  


Ink threw open the door. “DREAM.”

I jumped. “I-Ink! I-is something wrong..?”

“ERROR LIKES ME!!”

“Oh thats good.” I turned back to my sewing. After a moment passed, I felt Ink’s judgmental stare burning on the back of my head. I turned back to face her.

“As in, Likes likes me. HE LIKES ME.” It took me a moment.

“.... wait what-“  
“Yeah!! He likes me!! Isn’t that great?!”  
“Y-Yeah! That is good!” “I know, I can’t wait to tease him about it...” Ink closed her eyes and smiled. “You’re lucky! I wish someone liked me...” I trailed off. Another moment passed, and I felt Ink’s stare once again, but when I turned, it wasn’t judgmental, but one of disbelief. I was confused. “I-Is something the matter..?” She still stared.  
“What do you mean, you ‘wish someone liked you’?”  
“.... U-um... just that..?” I looked up at her, confused. Now came that judgmental stare. “Wha-at? What did I do...?” Ink looked at me.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me, Dream. Are ya really THAT oblivious?!” I blinked. Apparently I was. “I only said was that I wish someone liked me.... No one likes me. At least not in that way..!” She sat on the couch next to me, one leg crossed under her.  
“Dream. Either you are not smart, or you are just super clueless.”  
  
“... Oh..?” She nodded. “I-Ink, listen. No one likes me.... why would they...? I-If they wanted a partner, they wouldn’t choose me.”

“What?! Why?!” She sputtered. 

“.... B-because... I am so childish... and too positive all the time... a-and in honesty, I am not very pretty... I-Ink, there are so many better choices. E-Especially those who don’t have an apple for a soul and who aren’t just a spirit of joy....”  
“As if thats bad?! Dream that’s so cool!! And please. ‘Not very pretty’?! Dream ya look like an angel. Even if you don’t notice, you’ve got people fallin’ at your feet!!” I blinked.  
“... What...? D-Doesn’t that hurt?!” She put her hand to her face.

  
“No, Dream, not actually.”

“Then why did you say—“  
“Never-mind that. Look. Dream? People love you. And not just normal admiration. Some people are IN love with you!!” I thought she was joking. She insisted that she wasn’t.  
“Ink, listen. I-I don’t know why anyone would actually love me. N-no one really... loves... me... I-It’s just a fact...” Ink seemed exasperated.  
“Dream, someone loves you. Someone you know very well. And no, its not me!” She laughed. I was in disbelief. 

“Wh-what?! Y-you’re kidding...!”

“Nope!” She gave a mischievous smile. I stood and paced around.

“Tell me, oh, please tell me!! Who? I-I don’t believe you.”

“He’s one of your best friends.” I felt as if I could pass out.

“Y-You must tell me!! Please!!” Ink smirked.

“He IS your best friend!” I thought for a moment.

“I-it isn’t Error.... right..?” Ink stared at me.

I remembered that Ink had said minutes earlier that Error liked her. A moment passed in silence as I attempted to figure this out. Ink got fed up.

“Cross, Dream, Cross!” I stumbled back, blushing, and tripped over a rug, accidentally pulling a coat rack down upon me. Ink just watched the spectacle.  
“.... Are ya done...” A potted plant fell from a shelf above me, and landed on my head, out of the pot. “There we go. Now you know. Cross likes you, Dream. You shouldn’t be jealous that someone likes me now that you have your own someone.” I managed to stand up.

“B-But w-why?!” I stuttered. “Wh-why would h-he?! D-doesn’t he kn-know me...? B-but I-if he kn-knows me... th-then why w-would he l-like m-me...” I sat on the couch and pulled my legs up. “.... Why.... why would h-he... he of a-all people l-like me...” Ink squinted at me.  
“You are very kind and smart and sweet. And please. Darlin’, you’re gorgeous~!” Ink winked at me and stuck her tongue out, teasing. “Honestly, I have no idea why Error likes me. I’m all a fake. But Cross most definitely likes you.”  
“He c-couldn’t.... doesn’t...”

“You positively lit up his life!” She winked again.

“Y-you’re not joking...? You-‘re not t-teasing me...? I-it’s the t-truth....?” Her face got serious.

“Dream. If he doesn’t like you, I will give everyone in the multiverse ten bucks.” That was a lot. She was not joking. Well, even though she could easily paint money with her brush. But her serious face said it all. I blushed more.

“O-okay...”


End file.
